House of Anubis Season 2: Dutch Version
by WalkingBunny
Summary: I am writing a version of Season 2 that is more faithful to the Dutch version, kind of like season 1. Sibuna has to figure out the Cup of Ankh's powers, reunite Amneris and Tutankhamen, complete the tasks and perform a cremony. Also, Victor plans on using Nina being the chosen one to his advantage. NOTE: On hiatus until Saturday, July 6, 2013.
1. House of New Mystery

**I really hope you guys like it. I had to do a little research on HHA Season 2 and watch some Season 2 episodes. This won't be exactly like the Dutch version, but it's kind of like Season 1 where it was really similar but had many differences here and there. I also plan on adding some of the things that were in Season 2 of the English version. I'll also add my own twists here and there. In the Dutch version, Noa was the Chosen One and Nina was some sort of Osirion, but I still plan on having Nina as the chosen one. It's told in third person. Enjoy!**

House of New Mystery

Nina's diary entry:

_If someone had told me what would've happened at Anubis House before I went there, I wouldn't have believed them. I met an old woman named Sarah who told me there was treasure hidden at Anubis House. At first, I didn't believe her, but when I went up in the attic I unlocked a mystery. I went to my friend, Fabian, to figure out what the clues meant. Amber later joined our little mystery. Together, we created a secret club called Sibuna. Patricia and Alfie later joined. We found the Cup of Ankh and we hidden it. We have no idea what powers this cup contains. I guess that's our new mystery to solve this semester._

Nina was still writing in her diary, about to write about Fabian and her massive crush on him, but Amber walked in to the room and Nina immediately put her diary away.

"What were you writing about?" Amber questioned Nina, but Nina didn't want to say, mainly because all the entrees in her diary were top secret, and if anyone ever found out what her diary said, she would die of embarrassment.

"Nothing. I wasn't writing anything." Nina lied.

"Uh, yes you were. Now give it to me." Amber immediately started trying to search through Amber's things, but Nina immediately slapped Amber's hand away. Amber decided just to give up. If Nina wanted Amber reading her diary, she would say something.

Patricia, Fabian and Alfie walked in the room. Alfie immediately started searching through Nina's things.

"Looking for something?" Nina asked Alfie.

"The cup! Where's the cup? Where is it?!" Alfie said, jumpy and excited as he had ever been in his entire life.

"The cup is under the stage," Nina whispered, "you really think I would hide it in the house where Victor or anyone else could take it."

"Clever." Fabian said.

"Why don't we just destroy it? Victor or Rufus or anyone else in the Secret Society could still get their grubby little hands on it." Patricia said.

"No!" Nina exclaimed. "You know what Sarah said, to keep it safe. Besides, it won't be useful for another 25 years. I doubt Victor will still be alive by then with no elixir left."

Suddenly they all heard a knock on the door. It was Victor.

"Nina Martin. I need to speak to you in my office." The scary, hideous, raspy voice shouted through the door. When Nina wasn't responding or coming out, Victor got frustrated.

"Nina Martin! You come to my office immediately!"

Amber, not knowing how to keep her mouth shut, decided to chime in. "She doesn't want to because you're hideous! And your breath smells horrible! Haven't you brush your teeth at all in the 95 years you've been alive?"

"Amber, why don't you join Nina in coming to my office? Now the both of you, get out here now, or I'll have no choice but to break the door down." Victor shouted angrily.

Defeated, Nina and Amber walked out of their room and in to Victor's office, with Victor following close behind.

"So, you and Nina. Finally!" Alfie said to Fabian, making Fabian embarrassed.

"No, we're just really good friends." Fabian said in defense.

"Yeah, really good friends who kiss at prom." Patricia smirked.

"Honestly, we aren't dating!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Fabian." Patricia said sarcastically.

Back in Victor's Office…

"So, I know you are the Chosen One, Nina. I know you put the cup together." Victor stated, creepy as ever.

"What cup?" Nina asked, acting clueless.

"The cup of Ankh. Now tell me where it is."

"What's a cup of ankh?" Amber started, playing dumb. "Can I get one of these at a restaurant or something?"

"You two won't budge no, but you mark my words, I will get it out of you one day. Now get out of my office!" Victor said, super irritated. The girls got out of the office and didn't stop giggling until they got back to their room.

"So," Alfie started, "did Victor get it out of you by making you stare at Corbierre?"

"No, I think we're safe for now." Nina said.

"Uh-oh! We better get out of here before Fabian and Nina starts making out!" Alfie said, acting like he was panicking.

"Aw. They're blushing." Amber said.

"Nina and Fabian sitting in a tree," they sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Fabian walked out of the room angrily. Nina decided to go after him. She finally found him in the entrance hall.

"Don't listen to them." She said to him. She wanted to tell him how she felt; she could just never put it in to words. "Listen, Fabian, I have had feelings for you ever since my first night here. And when you asked me to prom I was screaming in excitement on the inside. And-" she was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers.

"I feel the exact same way." Fabian said when they broke apart after five minutes. They kissed again, officially sealing the deal. Nina couldn't believe it! She was finally dating Fabian Rutter!

When they started walking upstairs, a book crashed down out of nowhere.

"Did your locket do that?" Fabian questioned Nina.

"Not guilty." Nina said.

They went over there and picked the book up. Suddenly someone walked up behind them.

"Well what do we have here?" The mystery voice questioned.

**So what did you think? Most of it was from Episode 115 of Het Huis Anubis, except when Nina chased after Fabian. I just kind of wanted to get them together so I could do something with them. In the real version, they didn't get together until like the middle of the season. Also, the lines "Did your locket do that?" and "Not guilty." come from Episode 62 of House of Anubis. Please tell me what you think. Until next time**

** ~Wer1007**


	2. House of Books

**Here's chapter 2. It doesn't cover all of episode 116, just most of it. Also, Jerome and Mara are both in this chapter. Mick and Joy aren't gonna be in the story for a few chapters, but eventually they'll be back. We will hear from Joy in this episode. I've decided to keep Mara in this story, unlike the Dutch version. So no Noa, but there will be Eddie, but don't worry, Mick will stay. If all goes well, I plan on having 120 chapters to this story. Also, I plan on having a "Previously on House of Anubis" and a "Next Time on House of Anubis."**

Previously on House of Anubis:

"The cup! Where's the cup? Where is it?!" Alfie said, jumpy and excited as he had ever been in his entire life.

"The cup is under the stage," Nina whispered.

"Why don't we just destroy it?" Patricia said.

"No!" Nina exclaimed. "You know what Sarah said, to keep it safe."

"So, I know you are the Chosen One, Nina. I know you put the cup together." Victor stated, creepy as ever.

"What cup?" Nina asked, acting clueless.

"The cup of Ankh. Now tell me where it is."

"You two won't budge no, but you mark my words, I will get it out of you one day. Now get out of my office!" Victor said, super irritated.

"Listen, Fabian, I have had feelings for you ever since my first night here. And when you asked me to prom I was screaming in excitement on the inside. And-" she was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers.

"I feel the exact same way." Fabian said when they broke apart after five minutes.

They went over there and picked the book up. Suddenly someone walked up behind them.

"Well what do we have here?" The mystery voice questioned.

House of Books

Nina and Fabian turned round. In front of them stood Jerome, with a questioning look on his face.

"Jerome!" Nina and Fabian shouted in major shock and surprise.

"What's behind your back?" Jerome questioned them.

"It's a book, that…um…Nina and I are reading," stuttered Fabian.

"What's the book about?" Jerome questioned them again.

"Um…boy puberty." Nina lied.

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Oh look at the time," Nina said nervously, "it's almost 10 o'clock. We had better be getting to bed before Victor drops his pen."

Nina and Fabian hurried back to their rooms.

In Patricia and Mara's room…

"Mara," Patricia started, "no need to worry. Mick will be back in a few days."

"Uh, yes worry." Mara argued. "It was bad enough that I didn't get to see him at all over Christmas break, but now he fell sick and he won't be back for like a week."

"Whatever." Patricia said, lying back down. Suddenly her phone beeped and noticed she received a text from Joy. The text read:

_I'll b bck Anubis. C U Soon._

"Mara! Mara! I got a text from Joy!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Well, what did it say?" Mara asked Patricia in excitement.

"It said she's coming back to Anubis House in a few days!" Patricia screamed in excrement.

"That's great!" Mara exclaimed, as excited as Patricia. "Ask when."

Patricia replied back _'When?' _The text wouldn't go through. "Come on!" Patricia screamed. After ten minutes she finally gave up. She put her phone back on the dresser and she drifted in to a deep, peaceful sleep.

In Nina and Amber's room Nina and Amber were both laying Amber's bed.

"If you and Fabian are gonna date, you have got to learn how to act girly and flirty around him." Amber told Nina.

"Well, how do I do that?" Nina asked Amber.

"First, you have to learn how to wink."

"How to wink? I'm not dumb, Amber. I know how to wink." Nina said to Amber.

"But do you know how to do it right?" Amber then gave an example of how to wink. Nina then winked back.

"Okay, that was horrible." Amber said. They both started giggling and laughing.

The following morning at breakfast…

"Good morning." Nina said as she walked in to the room.

"Good morning." Everyone else said back.

Nina took her seat next to Fabian.

"Nina and Fabian are dating!" Amber blurted out.

"Aw!" Everyone in the house said except Nina, Fabian, Amber and Jerome.

Instead of thinking it was sweet, Jerome thought it was disgusting. "Sickening," Jerome muttered under his breath.

"I have some news myself," Patricia stated. "Joy is coming back!"

"Yay!" Everyone in the house exclaimed.

"Nina," Fabian whispered, "do you want to go to that burger place, Tasty Burger's, after school?"

Amber overheard them and motioned for Nina to wink. Nina did as Amber motioned her to do. Instead of thinking it was cute, Fabian was confused.

"So, is that a yes?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah." Nina said, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"Maybe it'll give us a chance to read that book." Fabian said.

Nina felt extra stupid now. It was more like a Sibuna meeting than a date.

At school…

"Nina?" Amber said as she ran to catch up with Nina.

"Yeah?" Nina said.

"What did Fabian mean by 'read that book'?" Amber asked Nina.

"Oh, we found a book last night. It was titled 'The Legend of the Forgotten Love'." Nina answered back. "We think the house is trying to tell us something. I guess there's a new mystery to solve."

"How come Sibuna didn't know about this?" Amber questioned Nina.

"Oh, I was going to say it at a Sibuna meeting tonight in the Attic." Nina said. "Could you tell Patricia and Alfie for me? I got that date with Fabian and all."

"Sure." Amber said.

"Thanks. You're a great best friend." Nina said.

"I know I am." Amber said.

At Tasty Burger's that afternoon…

"Okay, you ready to read it?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah." Nina responded.

"Okay," Then he started reading. "Amneris and Tutankhamen were madly in love. Then, when they had a baby, everything was perfect. However, after a few months, Tutankhamen fell deeply ill. He sipped into a coma and never woke up. After a few months, he passed away. Amneris spent the next few months taking care of their baby feeling depressed and alone. One day, she had had enough and she killed herself so she could be with Tutankhamen. When they reunited in the afterlife, she slowly disappeared and hasn't been found to this day."

"Wow," Nina said. "That's so sad."

"Yeah." Fabian agreed.

"But what does it mean? Why did the house give this to us?"

"I don't know."

They ate in silence after that. They walked home kissing almost the entire way.

When they got to the front gates of the house, they noticed Victor talking to someone. They both were horrified when they realized who it was.

"Rufus?!"

**What did you think? Please tell me what you think.**


	3. House of Uninvited Guest

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've been in a crappy mood because of a new medication but I'm getting used to it. They still suck though. I didn't quite understand the episode but I tried the best I can. If there is anyone reading this that can speak Dutch and has seen Het Huis Anubis, tell me how much this is like the original version please? Also, I decided to be mean and not do the "Next Time on House of Anubis" and will just leave you hanging. **

Previously on House of Anubis:

"The cup is under the stage." Nina whispered.

"You know what Sarah said, to keep it safe." Nina said.

"You two won't budge no, but you mark my words, I will get it out of you one day." Victor stated, creepy as ever.

"Listen, Fabian, I have had feelings for you ever since my first night here. And when you asked me to prom I was screaming in excitement on the inside. And-" she was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers.

When Nina and Fabian started walking up the stairs, a book crashed down out of nowhere.

"Nina," Fabian whispered, "do you want to go to that burger place, Tasty Burger's, after school?"

"Maybe it'll give us a chance to read that book." Fabian said.

"What did Fabian mean by 'read that book'?" Amber asked Nina.

"Oh, we found a book last night. It was titled 'The Legend of the Forgotten Love'." Nina answered back. "We think the house is trying to tell us something. I guess there's a new mystery to solve."

"Okay," Then he started reading. "Amneris and Tutankhamen were madly in love. Then, when they had a baby, everything was perfect. However, after a few months, Tutankhamen fell deeply ill. He sipped into a coma and never woke up. After a few months, he passed away. Amneris spent the next few months taking care of their baby feeling depressed and alone. One day, she had had enough and she killed herself so she could be with Tutankhamen. When they reunited in the afterlife, she slowly disappeared and hasn't been found to this day."

"But what does it mean? Why did the house give this to us?"

"I don't know."

When they got to the front gates of the house, they noticed Victor talking to someone. They both were horrified when they realized who it was.

"Rufus?!"

House of Uninvited Guest

"Rufus?!"

Victor and Rufus turned around, but saw nothing. They just went back to their conversation.

"As I have told you before," Victor started, "You chose to leave the society, now I'm afraid you must go."

"But, Victor, I…" He was interrupted by Victor pushing him out of the gates.

"And don't bother coming back!" Victor shouts through the gates.

"What do you think is going on?" Fabian asked Nina.

"I don't know, but I think it's something to mention at our Sibuna meeting tonight." Nina said.

They walked back in to the house.

In Mara's Room…

Mara sent a text to Mick. It said:

_When will you be back?_

Mick replied back saying:

_Right about now_

Before Mara even had time to say "Huh," Mick walked in to the room.

"Mick, you're back!" Mara exclaimed with glee.

At the school…

"Come on, where are you?" Nina said. She was king under the stage however nothing was found.

"Looking for the cup?" A voice came up behind her. It was Fabian.

"Yeah," Nina said.

"Look what I have here," Fabian said, holding up the cup.

"Where was it?" Nina asked with excitement.

"It was by the book in your bag." Fabian said.

"But how…"

"I don't know, I think the cup is somewhat, somehow involved with the parting of Amneris and Tutankhamen." Fabian said.

"So there is officially a mystery?" Nina asked.

"I guess so." Fabian said in awe.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Nina exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

That night…

"It is ten o'clock; you all know what that means. You have five minutes precisely, and then... I want to hear a pen… drop." Victor said the same creepy statement he said every night.

In the attic…

"Okay," Nina began. "It looks like the mystery isn't over. Fabian and I found a book in the entrance hall and it is titled 'The Legend of the Forgotten Love.' Fabian, read it to them."

"Amneris and Tutankhamen were madly in love. Then, when they had a baby, everything was perfect. However, after a few months, Tutankhamen fell deeply ill. He sipped into a coma and never woke up. After a few months, he passed away. Amneris spent the next few months taking care of their baby feeling depressed and alone. One day, she had had enough and she killed herself so she could be with Tutankhamen. When they reunited in the afterlife, she slowly disappeared and hasn't been found to this day."

All of Sibuna gave shocked looks.

"I kept reading that night." Fabian said. "It says here that they can be reunited in a ceremony with the cup. In the next chapter, it says that when Howard Carter opened the tomb of Tutankhamen, a curse was released on all of the treasures in the tomb including the cup of ankh. The curse is also cast upon the Chosen One, the Osirion, and the Isirion."

"We all know who the Chosen One is. But what's an Osirion and Isirion?" Alfie said.

"I plan on finding out tonight." Fabian said gesturing to the book.

"Well, I call that enough Egyptian crap for one night. I'm going to bed." Patricia said.

"I think we all should." Amber said.

In Jerome's room…

_"Or else you are the one that is dead." "Eternity is mine." "It really happens, that boy will die." Rufus's creepy lines and the events at last year's prom were repeating through Jerome's head like a non-ending movie. Except Rufus drank the real elixir. And instead of Alfie dying, it was Jerome. Just before he breathed his last breath his eyes shot open._

In front of him was his greatest fear, Rufus.

**So what did you think? I promise there will be Amfie in the next chapter, and a Jara/Mickra love triangle will be starting soon. Tell me what you thought!**


	4. House of Fear

**Okay, here's chapter 4. Rufus is becoming a major part, like Victor and Trudy major. He'll be here a lot. And also, this chapter is a little long because it includes half of another episode. As promised, there will be Amfie in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading. If you watched the second Season finale of HOA, you know who the Osirion is, but whoever the Isirion is shall remain a mystery until the final chapter. (Evil grin) Here it is: Oh yeah, but first I have to do the disclaimer:**

**Me: Patricia, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Pat: What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: Where I tell people of the world I don't own you.**

**Pat: Of course you don't own me!**

**Me: Yeah, Nickelodeon does.**

**Pat: No they don't, I'm real!**

**Me: Yeah, sure.**

**Pat: Whatever!**

**Me: Fabian do you wanna do it?**

**Fabes: No.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Fabes: Because I'm reading!**

**Me: What are you reading that could possibly be so important? More important than this?!**

**Fabes: The Solar System Wolf is Your Friend!**

**Me: Who gives a living crab?**

**Fabes: I do! I give a living crab!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Me: Joy, do you wanna do it?**

**Joy: Do what?**

**Me: (sigh) Ugh! Do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Joy: Not really, sorry.**

**Me: Ahhh! Does anyone wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Eddie: I do!**

**Me: No.**

**Eddie: Why not?**

**Me: You're the leader of Sibuna. That's rule number 44 on my list of rules. Number 44: Never let the leader of Sibuna do the disclaimer. That's why I never would've let Nina do the disclaimer!**

**Eddie: That's so stupid!**

**Fabian: Nina! (Starts crying) I miss her so much!**

**Joy: See what you did! You made him cry! **

**Me: Not my fault he's a wimp!**

**Patrick Star: I wanna do the disclaimer!**

**Queen Latifah: No, I wanna.**

**Hannah Montana: No, I wanna.**

**SpongeBob: No fair! **

**Me: Somebody, do the disclaimer please!**

**Joy: Kk!**

**All 8 billion people in the world: Wer1007 does not own House of Anubis.**

**Me: Okay, that was creepy. But, oh well.**

**Okay, here's chapter 4:**

Previously on House of Anubis:

When they started walking upstairs, a book crashed down out of nowhere.

They went over there and picked the book up. Suddenly someone walked up behind them.

"Well what do we have here?" The mystery voice questioned.

Nina and Fabian turned round. In front of them stood Jerome, with a questioning look on his face.

Suddenly her phone beeped and noticed she received a text from Joy. The text read:

_I'll b bck Anubis. C U Soon._

"Mara! Mara! I got a text from Joy!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Well, what did it say?" Mara asked Patricia in excitement.

"It said she's coming back to Anubis House in a few days!" Patricia screamed in excrement.

"Nina," Fabian whispered, "do you want to go to that burger place, Tasty Burger's, after school?"

Amber overheard them and motioned for Nina to wink. Nina did as Amber motioned her to do.

Instead of thinking it was cute, Fabian was confused.

"So, is that a yes?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah." Nina said, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"Maybe it'll give us a chance to read that book." Fabian said.

"What did Fabian mean by 'read that book'?" Amber asked Nina.

"Oh, we found a book last night. It was titled 'The Legend of the Forgotten Love'." Nina answered back. "We think the house is trying to tell us something. I guess there's a new mystery to solve."

"How come Sibuna didn't know about this?" Amber questioned Nina.

"Oh, I was going to say it at a Sibuna meeting tonight in the Attic." Nina said.

When they got to the front gates of the house, they noticed Victor talking to someone. They both were horrified when they realized who it was.

"Rufus?!"

"You two won't budge no, but you mark my words, I will get it out of you one day." Victor stated, creepy as ever.

"As I have told you before," Victor started, "You chose to leave the society, now I'm afraid you must go."

"But, Victor, I…" He was interrupted by Victor pushing him out of the gates.

"And don't bother coming back!" Victor shouts through the gates.

"Come on, where are you?" Nina said. She was king under the stage however nothing was found.

"Looking for the cup?" A voice came up behind her. It was Fabian.

"Yeah," Nina said.

"Look what I have here," Fabian said, holding up the cup.

"Where was it?" Nina asked with excitement.

"It was by the book in your bag." Fabian said.

"But how…"

"I don't know, I think the cup is somewhat, somehow involved with the parting of Amneris and Tutankhamen." Fabian said.

"So there is officially a mystery?" Nina asked.

"I guess so." Fabian said in awe.

"It says here that they can be reunited in a ceremony with the cup. In the next chapter, it says that when Howard Carter opened the tomb of Tutankhamen, a curse was released on all of the treasures in the tomb including the cup of ankh. The curse is also cast upon the Chosen One, the Osirion, and the Isirion."

In Jerome's room…

_"Or else you are the one that is dead." "Eternity is mine." "It really happens, that boy will die." Rufus's creepy lines and the events at last year's prom were repeating through Jerome's head like a non-ending movie. Except Rufus drank the real elixir. And instead of Alfie dying, it was Jerome. Just before he breathed his last breath his eyes shot open._

In front of him was his greatest fear, Rufus.

**House of Fear**

Jerome saw his greatest fear, Rufus. Jerome started screaming. Then his eyes shot open and he woke up screaming. He saw Alfie, Fabian, Mick, Nina, Trudy and Mara standing in front of him.

"He's awake!" Nina exclaimed.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Alfie asked.

"What happened Jerome?" Mara asked with the most concern she has ever had for Jerome.

The rest of the house was asking 'Are you okay' over and over until Trudy screamed.

"Silence!" Trudy screamed, shutting the group up. "Jerome needs rest. And he will be absent from school tomorrow. Now Jerome, would you like to sleep in the living room where you can be supervised?"

Jerome was speechless. "U-uh, I-I-I w-wi-will b-be f-f-f-f-fine h-e-ere." Jerome stuttered, scarred for life.

Everyone went back to bed, with the exception of Alfie, who watched Jerome for the remainder of the night. After three hours, they finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep and talked for the next two hours of the morning.

"Jerome, are you okay?" Mick asked. Normally, Mick would be laughing in his face but between the slightly repaired friendship between Mara and Jerome and that Jerome looked really, severely terrified, Mick decided to show sympathy for his rival just this one time.

"I'm fine, really. You don't need to mock me." Jerome said, taking Mick's words the wrong way.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't mocking." Mick said with anger in his voice.

"Stop it you two, just stop it! I don't want a fight to start!" Mara screamed with sadness in her voice. She ran out of the room, with Jerome and Alfie chasing after her. That left Sibuna all alone.

"Okay, Fabian, what did you find out last night?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Well, the curse can be put to rest if you find all of the treasures and put them in their rightful place. Also, wherever the Cup of Ankh is, so is the spirit of Amneris." Fabian said.

"So, there is a ghost in this house?" Alfie asked.

"Well, yeah." Fabian said.

"We should do ghost watch!" Amber said.

"Ghost watch?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yeah, ghost watch. So that way the ghost can't harm anyone." Amber explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Nina exclaimed. "Okay, Amber, you and Alfie take the first shift, from 10 to 3, and then Fabian, Patricia and I will take the second shift from 3 to 8."

"I think we should include Jerome, we did tell him he was in Sibuna. Plus, Rufus is still out there and he really needs his friends." Alfie said, in an attempt to persuade Nina.

"But he tried to blackmail us." Nina said.

"Honestly, he thinks Sibuna needs to be back on and I feel bad about not including him and telling him it already is." Alfie said.

"Me too." Patricia said.

"Fine, he can be in Sibuna." Nina said giving up.

"Then we need to separate ghost watch, so Amber and Alfie: 10 to 1:20, Nina and Patricia: 1:20 to 4:40, me and Jerome: 4:40 to 8." Fabian said.

"Okay, Sibuna?" Nina said.

Everyone covered there right eye. "Sibuna!"

***That Night, Amber and Alfie's Shift***

"Okay, according to the ghost tracking app I got on my phone, it's in the girls' bathroom." Amber said. "So, that's where we will be taking our shift."

"I'm scared. Let's just drop out." Alfie said, the most scared he could ever get.

"Aww, beau, it's okay. We'll just pretend put on facial massage masks and pretend we're at the spa."

"Okay," Alfie said, even more frightened.

When they got to the bathroom…

"You know Amber, this is actually really relaxing." Alfie said. He was lying in a beach chair with a green facial mask and some kind of fruit on his eyes in the bathroom with Amber next to him doing the same thing.

"Well, we don't want to get wrinkles do we?" Amber asked/said.

Suddenly, they heard the door handle opening. They peeled the whatever off of their eyes. Panicking, they ran into the shower and hid in there. They knew who it had to be. The ghost…

They were wrong. It was just Patricia and Nina. They walked in there clueless.

"I guess Amber and Alfie left after their shift was over." Nina said.

They opened the shower curtain, saw Amber and Alfie, and all four started screaming.

"Why do you two look like zombies?" Patricia asked really scared.

"We don't want wrinkles!"

"Why would you two get wrinkles?" Nina asked.

"Ghosts make people worried and fearful. Worrying and fear causes wrinkles. The masks protect us!" Amber exclaimed.

"Why are you two here so early?" Alfie asked.

"It's 1:24!" Patricia screamed.

"Oh, well… we must be going now!" Amber and Alfie scurried out of the door.

"So, Patricia, wanna play Truth or Dare?" Nina asked.

"The best idea you've ever had!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Nina asked.

"Um, truth." Patricia said.

"Okay, have you ever dated anyone in the house?"

"Yes." Patricia said.

"Who?" Nina asked.

"Mick."

_"Mick?!"_

"Yea, we were like 14. I was jealous that everyone else had a boyfriend so I dated Mick. We dated for a few months, but then he dumped me for Amber. I really didn't care." Patricia explained.

"I never imagined it, you and Mick?"

After an hour of talking about Patricia and Mick…

"Patricia, what was Joy like? I mean, I've met her, but never really knew her."

"She was the most hilarious person you could ever met. You'll like her."

A few hours after that at Fabian and Jerome's shift…

"So basically, you guys are trying to stop a curse and reunite two lovebirds." Jerome said, waiting for a confirmation.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fabian confirmed.

"Okay, I'm in."

That morning…

Sibuna is about to walk out the door, when Victor stops them.

"Bag search," Victor said.

Everyone got a shocked look on their faces except Nina. Victor searched all of their bags… nothing.

"Where's the cup?! How come Victor didn't find it?" They all questioned.

"It's under my bed." Nina explained.

When Jerome got to school, he dropped his bag. He bent down to pick it up, but somebody stepped on his hand. When he looked up, it was Rufus.

**Tell me what you think! Who do you think the Isirion is? Do you really think there is a spirit? Is Rufus really there, or is it another dream? **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have something important to tell you: I'm putting this story on hiatus until Saturday, March 30, 2013. The reason is I'm starting a new fanfic called ****_Anubis: The Next Generation _****and it's about the students who come to the house after the current residents graduate. It's a mix between Mystery, Drama, Romance, Egyptian Creepiness, and Comedy! Once it's up and going, I'm gonna restart this. See ya in about six weeks when HOA Season 2: Dutch Version makes the return of the year!**


End file.
